Congo
| previousseason = Faroe Islands | nextseason = Bali }} iSurv1vor — ''' ''The Fire Burns On'' is the sixteenth season of the Online Reality Game iSurv1vor A new twist introduced for this season, USA vs. The World saw contestants divided by their Nationality with American contestants (informally known as Team USA) competing against Foreign contestants from Canada, The Philippines, Europe & South Africa (informally known as Team World) Hidden Immunity Idols are in play with a new staple, all sixteen contestants were provided with an Idol in an effort to change-up typical strategy, give everybody a level playing field and the potential on how a tribe vote out their members and recover from early mistakes such as choosing incorrect alliances or poor voting. Once an idol is played that person can no longer earn another but Idols are transferable within their own tribe and expire at the Final Six. Adrian from the foreign Mbochi tribe became the first person to ever hold two Hidden Immunity Idols by convincing Ian to hand his over as an insurance policy for losing the third Immunity Challenge. The end result saw Ian blindsided and because of this, Ian was awarded with the dumbest move in iSurv1vor history. Tomas won the game against Sam in a 4-3 vote. Brandon returned to compete in as a "Veteran" placing 7th. Production Sandy signed on to his sixteenth season after the finale of Faroe Islands, Britti returned to hosting duties since iSurv1vor: Canada & Ryan from the same season joined as Co-Hosts in 2011 with pre-production running into late 2012. In October 2012, Tucker confirmed his involvement in the series, marking his second appearance as a Co-Host after Ryan chose to withdraw. This season, contestants used Skype as the primary means of contact instead of AOL Instant Messenger. Hidden Immunity Idols Despite Hidden Immunity Idols being a stape in iSurv1vor, this season each player was handed an Immunity Idol on Day 1. The contestants were informed that there would be no additional idols awarded or bought at auctions and were given the opportunity to play them at one Tribal Council only as well as idols are free to change hands between players in their own tribe. If an entire tribe plays their Idols at the same time, they would all enter a tie-break competition where the loser would leave the game permanently, this rule was implemented to avoid all players exercising them at one point. Castaways Sixteen new players were selected to compete this season. Those originally assigned to Kwele (named after an Eastern Gabon group) are all naturalized citizens of the United States whilst those on Mbochi (named after a Central African ethnic group) are comprised of players around the world. : ''The '''Total Votes is the number of votes a castaway received during Tribal Councils where the castaway was eligible to be voted out of the game. It does not include the votes received during the final Tribal Council.'' Episode Guide Voting History } | style="text-align: left;"|Jeb | colspan="2"| | | | | | | |- | | style="text-align: left;"|Kim | colspan="2"| | | | | | |- | | style="text-align: left;"|Hash | colspan="2"| | | | | |- | | style="text-align: left;"|Brandon | | | | | |- | | style="text-align: left;"|Ian | | | | |- | | style="text-align: left;"|Dylan | colspan="2"| | |- | | style="text-align: left;"|Danielle | | |} Trivia *24 votes did not count due to the Hidden Immunity Idols and there were 62 legitimate votes to eliminate. *The Mbochi Tribe are the first group in the series' history to not have a member of the United States on Day 1. *José was originally casted for iSurv1vor: Peru but had to withdraw, Alyssa was his replacement. *Mbochi's first Tribal Council marked the earliest appearance of a tie vote. *Kwele's first Tribal Council marked the earliest appearance of the Hidden Immunity Idol. *The first merged Tribal Council saw six Hidden Immunity Idols played, the most in the series history. *Quanz applied for and was shortlisted before being cut. Reception The season drew much acclaim from Alumni, praising the casting choices, innovative strategy, twists and overall finale. Sandy, the Host of the series believed it to be one in his top five seasons. Sam Burkett, the Runner-Up of the season claims that the season overall was unfair against him despite his impressive challenge performance and near win. Many of the Alumni debunked these allegations and supported the series during casting for & . References External Links Category:Seasons